


Happy Valentine's Day

by rennaissance_woman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennaissance_woman/pseuds/rennaissance_woman
Summary: This work is done as my submission to K Writes Dramion's Dramione Valentine's Exchange. Any possible resemblance to live people is completely accidental.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixieKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> This work is done as my submission to K Writes Dramion's Dramione Valentine's Exchange. Any possible resemblance to live people is completely accidental.

[](https://ibb.co/TMrdMXt)


End file.
